Prior applications and pertinent issued patents of the same inventor have dealt with nitrogenous copolymers based primarily of ε-caprolactone and focused on their use as lubricious coatings for medical devices and particularly absorbable suture braids and stents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,522,842; 5,773,563; and 6,197,320). Meanwhile, copolymers of this prior art did not exploit the autocatalytic hydrolyzability built-in feature of these polymers, which would be of great value in several applications which have been limited, traditionally, to absorbable polymers having a Tg≧40° C. and/or Tm≧90° C. and inherent viscosity (I.V.) of ≧0.5. These properties are associated with much higher molecular weight polymers than those required for use as lubricious coatings. This prompted the exploration of high molecular nitrogenous copolyesters based primarily on ε-caprolactone and with improved mechanical properties to allow their use in more demanding, unanticipated biomedical applications. This invention relates to the synthesis of novel, high molecular weight, nitrogenous copolyesters based primarily on ε-caprolactone and their use for the production of and use in several biomedical and pharmaceutical applications.